


feeling as good as love

by MissSugarPlum



Series: you're just a line in a song [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Not beta-read, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How can you even drink that?” Barry complained feebly.</p><p>“Easily,” Len replied, smiling as he took a sip for himself.</p><p>“You’re gross.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	feeling as good as love

**Author's Note:**

> This anon prompted "sharing a drink" - I was originally going to post a different one today, but a certain [someone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trespresh/pseuds/trespresh) wanted more domestic coldflash, so here we go! :]
> 
> **Edit: translated into[Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3866479/10194010#part_content), because [Just_Irene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Irene/pseuds/Just_Irene) is the most incredible person on the planet!**
> 
> (Title from Panic! At The Disco's Nine In The Afternoon)

It was a quarter after ten before Barry finally made it out of the bedroom, and Len would have been annoyed if he wasn’t already aware of the long, frustrating night he had spent tracking down the metahumans who had somehow escaped Iron Heights.

 

“Any coffee left?” Barry mumbled, eyes still mostly shut as he slowly shuffled his way toward the kitchen. Len shifted subtly in his seat, angling his body toward Barry in a clear invitation, and Barry made a beeline for him almost automatically, abandoning his mission for coffee. He collapsed into Len’s lap in a boneless heap, arms coming up around Len’s shoulders in a half-hearted effort to keep himself upright.

 

Len hummed in response, arm wrapping around Barry’s middle to keep him steady. “Only what’s left in my cup,” he said, apologetic. He had been planning on brewing a fresh pot soon—he just hadn’t expected Barry to be awake quite yet.

 

Barry huffed out a small sigh—if he was more coherent, he probably would have whined ridiculously, Len thought in amusement. He reached out to grab Len’s mug, ignoring that Len’s other hand was still wrapped around it, and brought it to his lips, inhaling a greedy gulp. He made a face at the resulting taste, too much cream and not nearly hot enough, and Len chuckled as he took the mug back from him.

 

“How can you even drink that?” Barry complained feebly.

 

“Easily,” Len replied, smiling as he took a sip for himself.

 

“You’re gross.” That didn’t stop him from trying to grab at Len’s coffee again, pouting when Len held it out of his reach. “Len. Coffee. Gimme.”

 

“I can make you a fresh pot,” Len pointed out, affecting an annoyed tone. Barry just smiled sleepily at him, curling in closer to Len, breathing in his warmth.

 

“In a minute. Don’t wanna move.”

 

Len was content enough, sitting there together in the late-morning quiet, that he didn’t protest when Barry continued to steal small sips of the remainder of his coffee, grumbling about the taste all the while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com/post/134108835123/coldflash-letter-e).


End file.
